


Crop Tops

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [12]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Brian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Jae, Slight Dom/Sub, Sub Jae, jae in a crop top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae wanted to try on a crop top, just to see if he'd look cute.And then Younghyun walked in on him, and he was humiliated.





	Crop Tops

**Author's Note:**

> yes oomf this is based off ur art 😔
> 
> sort of rushed at the end because i got lazy, but i tried to make it as detailed as i could
> 
> not betad

Jae's always had a cute tummy, but he's also been always insecure about it.

He doesn't know why, but he just is. He thought about maybe buying a crop top and taking some pictures in it would help him gain some confidence.

So, he went to the mall and bought himself a pink cropped hoodie. The cashier asked who it was for, and he answered with a quick 'girlfriend,' a blush coating his cheeks.

When he got home, luckily no one except Younghyun was here, and he was in his room. If he would've came home to the dorm full, everyone would ask him what was in the bag, and he wasn't ready for that.

He took a deep breath as he walked into his room and shut the door. He sat the bag onto the bed, and sighed.

Jae stripped off his shirt, and shivered as the air around him was cold.

He took a look into the mirror, and sat a hand onto his tummy. He looked at himself for a few minutes, until he shook out of it.

When he finally pulled himself out of his thoughts, he went to the bed and opened the bag, pulling out the pink hoodie. He didn't think he'd return it, because even if he didn't like it he could always give it to Wonpil, so he tore the tag off.

He stood up, and put the hoodie on. The sleeves were a little long, not that he minded, he liked longer sleeves. Other than that the hoodie fit how it was supposed to.

He looked down, and noticed his tummy. Surprisingly, wearing it didn't feel too bad. 

He looked into the mirror, looking up and down his body. He noticed the blush on his cheeks, and proceeded to blush harder.

He lifted his arms up, and noticed how the cropped hoodie went up, and showed more of his tummy.

"Cute," He muttered to himself. He didn't hate or dislike this as much as he thought he would. Infact, he felt pretty cute.

He stared at himself a little longer, making random poses into the mirror, before Younghyun walked in.

"Hey, I'm doing laundry do you have anything you need–" He stopped as he noticed what Jae was wearing.

Jae felt the heat rush to his face, and he felt the urge to cry. "Can you go?" He asked, trying to cover his tummy. 

"Um, yeah." Younghyun said awkwardly, and shut the door behind him. He sighed, and leaned against the door. 

He heard Jae sniffling, and he felt his heart break. He didn't know Jae was going to be, you know, wearing that. 

It was normal for the two to barge into each other's rooms, even when they caught each other jerking off. They apologized with blushy cheeks and shut the door, not mentioning it any after the fact.

When Younghyun walked away into the laundry room, and went to start the washer, he thought about how cute Jae looked.

Yes, he always looks cute in hoodies, but having his stomach exposed and red cheeks made it, much more cute to him.

The two were basically dating but not dating. They fooled around with each other sometimes, and acted domestic, but they say they're just friends, even though they never mess with anyone else.

Younghyun sighed as he loaded the washer and shut it, listening to it get to work. He figured he should apologize to Jae, as he thought about how mortified the older looked.

He went back upstairs, and took a deep breath before knocking on Jae's door. 

"Jae," He said, and stood there, waiting for a reply. He heard short sniffles outside of the door.

"What?" Jae asked, wanting the world to swallow him whole. Why, out of all times, did Younghyun have to barge into his room? 

"Can I come in?" Younghyun asked softly, not wanting to upset nor push Jae.

Jae sighed, and whiped his tears, and got up and opened the door. He covered his stomach, still embarrassed about what he was wearing, but didn't bother to take it off.

Younghyun shut the door, and went to sit on the bed next to Jae. Jae wasn't facing him, and still had his arms covering his exposed body.

"Jae, I just wanted to apologize. I know us not knocking is normal, so I assumed it was okay." Younghyun said, playing with his hands.

Jae turned, and looked at Younghyun, before looking back into his lap.

Both of the men felt their cheeks grow hot.

"It's okay. I just," Jae said before sighing. "I don't know, I just feel embarrassed. My best friend walking in on me wearing a fucking crop top, it's embarrassing." 

Younghyun smiled, noticing Jae was still the same Jae, even when upset. 

"I'm sorry." Younghyun repeated. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. And in fact, I don't really see it as embarrassing. Honestly? You look good. In the crop top, I mean."

And when Younghyun finished, he felt like his cheeks were boiling tbey were so hot.

Younghyun looked at Jae, and Jae looked at him. Their eyes locked. "Really?" Jae asked timidly, and started to slowly move his arms away from his tummy.

"Yeah. I've always admired your body, I think your tummy is really cute." Younghyun smiled at him, which made Jae roll his eyes turn away, his blus getting a deeper shade of red.

"Shut up," Jae said. Younghyun just smiled bigger, "No, I'm being serious. I really think you look cute. I mean, shit, you already look cute in hoodies as it is. But now that your tummy is also exposed? I just, wanna devour you."

Jae snorted, "Didn't know you'd be into vore." Younghyun rolled his eyes before smirking, "You know how much I like to eat."

Younghyun stared at Jae with a stupid smirk on his face, which made Jae groan.

"Shut up! You are so, greasy!" Jae complained. "And you're a brat, but you don't hear me complaining." 

Jae blushed. "Well would you like to do something about it?" Younghyun went over to Jae, and moved his arms away from his stomach.

"In fact, I do." He said, and pinned Jae down to the bed, and started to kiss down Jae's neck.

Jae moaned and squirmed, but soon relaxed into Younghyun's grip when Younghyun whispered for him to relax.

The blush on Jae's cheeks made their way to his ears, and Younghyun began to tease him.

Jae told him to shut up, and Younghyun did. Younghyun began to kiss Jae's tummy, and Jae turned away from looking at the other and diverted his attention to the window in his room.

Younghyun straddled Jae, no longer pinning Jae by his arms, and pulled up when he noticed Jae wasn't as into it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. He noticed Jae was just as hard as he was, but Jae still seemed less into it than he usually is when they fooled around.

When Jae didn't answer, Younghyun sighed. "Baby," He said, which made Jae whine quietly and turn to him.

"What's wrong?" Younghyun asked. Jae sighed, "Nothing it's just. I don't like it when people focus theit attention on my tummy. Originally, I got the crop top to help me gain confidence in my stomach, but, yeah." 

Younghyun hummed, "I see. But I'll have you know that I love your tummy. And your hips, waist. You're like, small. Not really, since you're like a giant, but your hips are slim and your tummy is lean is cute. I just wanna leave bites all over you." 

"Then do it." Jae said after Younghyun's ramble. Jae got a little bit more confident with Younghyun complimenting his body.

He really did have a praise kink.

Anyways, Younghyun smirked, and accepted the challenge Jae gave him.

He began to place more kisses onto Jae, before starting to bite, which made Jae whimper and arch his back.

"Sensitive," Younghyun chuckled against Jae's tummy, which made Jae whine and cover his face.

"Shut up! Just do what you said you were gonna do, asshole." Jae whined, and Younghyun got back to work.

After a few minutes of Younghyun appriciating Jae's body, he pulled up to get lube and a condom.

Jae's stomach was filled with hickies, and when Jae lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked, he felt his face get hot.

"Guess you can't wear your crop top for a while," Younghyun said as he stripped himself of his clothes.

Jae rolled his eyes and stripped himself. "Just shut up and fuck me."

Younghyun spread Jae's legs, and squirted lube onto his fingers. "You're quite bossy, maybe next time I'll fix that."

And when Younghyun mentioned a 'next time,' Jae's cock twitched. Younghyun noticed.

"You like that? The sound of next time?" He asked before lining up a finger to Jae's hole.

Jae nodded, "Yeah! Now just get to it, or I'll stretch me myself." 

Younghyun just snorted, and began to fingerfuck Jae, liking the way Jae whined when he touched his prostate.

He stretched Jae as quickly as he could, before tearing the confom package and spreading it over himself, along with lube.

He put extra lube onto Jae's entrance before lining himself up, "Ready?" He asked, and Jae nodded.

"Now fuck me like you mean it." Jae said, before locking his lips with Younghyun's.

Younghyun went slow, before going to a rough harsh pace, which made Jae whimper and whine so loud Younghyun wanted to gag him.

Next time.

"You gonna cum untouched, hm? Are you?" Younghyun teased when he noticed Jae was getting close.

Jae nodded. Younghyun smirked and began to slow down. Jae opened his eyes and whined.

"No! C'mon, please! Go faster! I wanna cum!" Jae whined, and Younghyun rolled his eyes.

"Such a bitch," He said, befoe going back to a rough pace. Jae moaner loudly when Younghyun degraded him, and he took note to do that the next time they did this.

After a few more minutes of the two men fucking like mad in Jae's bed, they came, both climaxing at the same time.

When the waves of pleasure passed by, Younghyun fell ontop of Jae, making Jae get bratty and hit him, trying to get the broader man off of him.

Younghyun just rolled his eyes and say him, pulling out of Jae. Jae hissed, beginning to feel sore.

Younghyun took the condom off carefully, then tied it and threw it into the trashcan.

"C'mon. Let's sleep." Jae said, pulling Younghyun next to him. "But Jae, we're sticky and sweaty. And you're covered in your own cum."

Jae closed his eyes and just whined, "We can after. Let me sleep!"

Younghyun rolled his eyes, "You're seriously such a brat. You're lucky I tolerate you."

Jae pinched Younghyun's thigh, which made him hiss. "Literally shut up. You'd tolerate me anyways, because you love me.

"You're right, I do love you." The two felt their cheeks grow hot, but they could talk about it later.


End file.
